


A Taste of the Storm Part 2

by Nightwing37



Series: A Taste of the Storm [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing37/pseuds/Nightwing37
Summary: Back at the Tower, Marek has a major run-in with another guardian...
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny), Ghost & Guardian (Destiny)
Series: A Taste of the Storm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909825
Kudos: 1





	A Taste of the Storm Part 2

Amanda looked over the cube as Marek and Cid hung around in the background. Marek leaned up against the sparrow that she had been working on when he walked in with a smile on his face. Her eyes stared at it intently for quite some time before she leaned up and handed it back to Marek.  
“I wouldn’t even know where to begin with this thing. Honestly, only Ives, rest his soul, would be able to identify this in a heartbeat for ya.”  
Amanda’s Southern drawl came through very clearly in how she spoke, but Marek smiled due to growing quite fond of hearing it when he came by to get his sparrow fixed after whatever insanity had been present in the last mission he was on. As she handed him the cube back, he felt a tinge of frustration. Rahool had been unable to decipher it, and even someone like Ikora had been reticent about saying what she saw or knew about it.  
There were only a few people able to state what it may lead to. Those were a few of the oldest located in the tower. He was going to have to make the rounds and see if any of them would be available to speak to him.He sighed into the warm air around the bay as sparks rained down nearby from welded metal. He thanked her with a hug and wandered back towards the main portion of the structure.  
“What do you think? Will we have to go talk to him?”  
“Yes Cid, we’ll probably need to go talk to him, but I just want you to stay out of sight for the moment while I have these discussions. Just in case.”  
The tiny drone, in his black and red painted shell, flew in front of his partner and stopped him in his tracks.  
“I already told you I would help if I could, but that man doesn’t let me help. He looks at me like I am nothing. He already has said he distrusts ghosts.”  
“I know. I heard him over the commas. He knows me and that I’ve been willing to play his game. The issue is he’s seen some things that we haven’t. Things that honestly no one has ever seen. We may need his expertise in life before the Collapse for this.”  
Marek had wandered into the Tower courtyard into the full view of the other Guardians running around and the tapestries hanging from the different levels.The Solstice of Heroes was going on and the vast majority of the guardians were out and about, working in the EAZ and across the system to maximize their potential. Marek had talked to Eva, but didn’t feel drawn to participate this year. He hadn’t sacrificed as much as some of the others and didn’t feel as willing to wear the glowing reinments of the others at the time.   
He was about to pass Banshee-44 when out of the corner of his eye he saw a surprising sight. It was one that he wished he saw more often, but was so busy with the issues in the system. A set of black leather boots with steel toes were the first to be seen, before her purple trench coat and robes appeared at the end of the stairs. A few workers nearby moved aside and the helmeted figure came forward and proceeded to reveal herself.  
“Aurelia, to what do I owe the honor?” Marek stated as he extended a small bow at his shoulders towards the elegantly dressed guardian.  
Her helmet removed, his eyes met hers and he was surprised to see the waterfall of hair falling past her shoulders. It was wavy, slightly curled, and of a slight purple hue. Her skin was of a turquoise like the water of a tropical place he may have been to in his previous life. Her lips were painted by a dark cherry red lipstick and she seemed to smell in a similar fashion. The last feature his eyes clung to were her eyes. Shining like the sun at midday, but in the color of the blue European sky, he was a tad bit awestruck.  
“Hello Marek. Nice to see you too.”   
Aurelia spoke with an elegant accent in her voice, but it didn’t seem condescending or rude in his ears. Others had experienced her harshness, especially those who broke the laws of the City. This last vestige of humanity had so many defenders amongst the stars, but not as many located here on Earth. Aurelia had been of the Praxic Order and worked to protect so much of the life that walked by far below the Tower and those always hunting for loot or searching for the next adventure to get into with their fireteams.  
Out of nowhere, another ghost came flying into view and spun around Cid in circles. Aurelia’s ghost, Feyla, had come into the scene and noticed two of her favorite people. The two walking members of this team smiled at each other and extended hands to each other while maintaining locked eyes. It was brief, but was enough for them both to live on for the moment.   
“What’s that Marek?” Feyla said in a loud voice, causing Marek to take his hand away from Aurelia in order to silence her companion unsuccessfully. At the same time, his left hand felt lighter and his heart felt heavier.  
He turned back to her out of fear, but Aurelia simply held the cube with a small bloom of purple light from her fingertips. She turned it over and stared right back at him with a serious gaze.  
“I’m sorry. I was asked by Amanda to go looking for that. She said it could help with a transponder to isolate new chatter in the system. Some of the more rabid Fallen out there are gathering and while they may make themselves known soon, Zavala wanted to see if we could get something done now.”  
Marek lowered his eyes and swallowed a bit. As he took a small breath, he lifted his head, only to be met with her gloved finger, still buzzing with the purple plume, on his lips.  
“I know why you went out there. Were you going to tell me you had made it back?”  
His heart sank. She wasn’t the first person he had told or even messaged about his success in the field. That had belonged to Saint, out in the hangar. She was realistically the fourth or fifth person on the line. Not a great way to treat someone who was supposed to be so close to him.  
Her glove moved close to his cheek and the tingle began to interact with his light in an interesting way, causing a microscopic storm of blue and purple lightning to exist between the two surfaces.  
“You know you mean a lot to me Mar. You can’t go off getting yourself hurt. Even more so if I’m not there to have your back.”  
He closed his eyes and smiled for a moment. This sensation lulled him into a relaxed state, which would help him to not only think, but to get over the frights and terrors that kept him awake some nights. He didn’t have to sleep, but he chose to and being unable to really do so made him despondent in a few ways.  
“I didn’t get very far with my research Aur. Rahool doesn’t even know what it is, and he’s older than Tyra. We need to find out what’s on the cube. Do you think we can work on this...together?”  
She made a slight smile and brushed some of her hair from her face before sliding her glove along his jawline.  
“Alright, but we do this as a fireteam okay? No going solo.”  
“I promise. Scout’s honor.”  
Marek smiled at the thought of getting to be with the one person he wanted more than anything in life. He wa unsure how long it would take, but he hoped he would be in a place at the end of this to be closer to her permanently.


End file.
